This invention relates generally to fishing reel braking systems, and more particularly to a compact, efficient, fishing reel having an axially extending, non-rotatable, elongated, brake actuating shaft that is axially movable in response to manual brake lever rotation, to transmit braking force to one of two interconnected, rotatable braking discs, causing them to exert reel braking force upon a brake pad.
There is need for simple, efficient, compact, reliable fishing reel braking systems; and there is also need for the braking system configured as disclosed herein, providing unusual advantages in structure, function and results, as will appear.